Robespierre and St Just: SEXY TIME
by maxandantoine
Summary: Maximilien Robespierre, leader of the French Terror, has feels...


St. Just paced the length of the courtyard, biting his lower lip in thought. The reports had been coming in from all over Paris: opposition to the Terror had grown, and riots had started to break out in the streets. _Don't these people know, _he thought, _they are only oppressing themselves? The liberty they crave... We can give it to them! _

He remembered the brave words of the honourable man who had given him so much:

"Hidden domestic enemies, freely speaking the word "liberty," stem the flow of life. In spite of your benevolent laws, they close granaries and coolly engage in the heinous calculation of how much they stand to make from a famine, a riot, or a massacre."

And then, as sudden as if his thoughts had become words, _he _was there.

Louis's breath caught in his throat as Robespierre came up behind him and tenderly wrapped his arms around the younger man. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, and was rewarded by

the familiar musky scent of Robespierre's coat.

"Max..." he started, craning his head to face the leader of the Terror. Robespierre gazed at him lovingly, the tantalizing hint of a smile on his lips.

"Didn't I tell you not to walk alone at night?" Robespierre lightly grazed Antoine's cheek with the back of his hand; he had not yet let go from his hold on Antoine. "It's not safe outside anymore."

"I was only just going back inside," Antoine looked up at Maximilien and a coy smile began to form on his flawless face, "to see you."

"You can't win me over, you little tease," Robespierre playfully ruffled Antoine's hair and gently let go of him. They stood in silence for a beat and then Robespierre took one of Antoine's hands. His other calloused hand stroked Antoine's cheek. "How about we go back inside? To the party?"

Antoine shook his head.

"I don't feel like dancing tonight. Or drinking, or seeing _those_ people."

Antoine of course was referring to the other revolutionaries. The Committee of Public Safety and others were at a masquerade and Antoine had been given a hard time at the meeting earlier.

Max stared into Antoine's eyes and took his other hand.

"We could" -Max licked his lips- "go back to my place?"

Both men stared into each others' eyes and tightened their grip on the other. Antoine let go of Robespierre's hands and silently nodded. They began to walk down the street, huddled closely and nervously glancing around the street. St. Just shakily took his hand out of his pocket and discreetly extended it to Max. Max took Antoine's hand and they began to walk faster.

It was surprisingly difficult for Robespierre not to simply take the younger man right on the night street. He tightened his grip on Antoine, eagerly dragging him along as he tried to restrain his growing lust. Passion flooded through both of their minds, as the feelings were almost impossible to keep in.

It seemed like almost a decade before they arrived at the door of the older man's home. As Maximilien was opening the door he was taken back as St. Just nibbled on his ear. Taking a deep breath in, Antoine whispered breathily, "Take me now."

"Gladly," the other man smirked. Once they both stepped into the building, Robespierre quickly shut the door, and immediately turned around to forcefully push St. Just onto the wooden frame. St. Just gasped as he crashed into the door with a thud. Robespierre grabbed the one of the smaller man's wrists in hand and placed the other hand on his hip, successfully pinning St. Just onto the door. A light shade of pink appeared on the younger man's normally pale face, as he struggled in Robespierre's strong grasp.

"You asked me to take you... didn't you?" Robespierre chuckled as he watched his colleague blush with embarrassment. He knew how much his lover hated being unable to move, yet it turned Robespierre on so much.

"I did, but I-" St. Just was cut short, as the older man placed his lips on the others'. St. Just had expected it to be rough and messy, but it was a surprisingly chaste peck. Robespierre found it much amusing, when the smaller man was unable to respond to his kiss.

"Oh? Does my Antoine want it dirty?" Robespierre grinned slyly. But before St. Just even had time to respond, he felt the others' sinful mouth attach itself onto his throat. A mewl came out of St. Just's lips, as Robespierre grazed his teeth along his neck, brushing against his most sensitive spots. The older man then drove his thigh in between the legs of his lover, which made the the younger man feel like he needed to crawl up the wall with need.

Antoine tightened his grip on the door frame. Robespierre, seeing Antoine's white knuckles, began to unbutton the younger man's shirt. "Why are we so tense today, hm?" Robespierre began to gently kiss Antoine's now exposed collarbone. "How about we take off your jacket?"

Antoine silently dropped his jacket to the floor and looked Robespierre dead in the eye. Robespierre threw his jacket onto the rack, staring back at Antoine. He gently picked up Antoine's hand and began to walk him down the corridor to a room and the end of the hallway.

When they reached the door, Robespierre put his finger on St. Just's lips and his gaze lingered on Antoine's perfectly purse. Robespierre leaned forward and pressed his lips against St. Just's lips and brought himself closer to Antoine. Removing his face from Antoine's, he whispered into Antoine's ear, "Come in." And with that he opened the door to his glorious bedroom.

As they backed into Robespierre's room, Robespierre continued unbuttoning Antoine's shirt, at times slipping his hand into his shirt. Antoine had just begun to unbutton the older man's shirt when all of a sudden Maximilien tore off his shirt.

"I couldn't wait." Max smiled slyly and pulled his own shirt off over his head. He began to run his fingertips lightly over Antoine's chest.

"You should really learn the art of patience," the younger man teased as he pulled away from Max's kiss and jumped away onto the bed. Max quickly pounced onto the bed and pinned Antoine down.

"What is the point of patience," Max delicately plucked a goose feather from his lover's hair, "when I can get what I want now?"

Antoine shyly ran his hands down Maximilien's chest, and bit his lip.

"So why exactly did you invite me over tonight?" Antoine said, playfully raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I think you know exactly why."

Max began to unbutton Antoine's pants. Antoine, giggling, backed up towards the frame of the bed.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Max pulled Antoine's pants and threw them to the aside. The older man's own pants slid off as he moved towards St. Just.

"No where..." St. Just smiled and moved forward to kiss Robespierre. As their lips locked, Robespierre began to push him down onto the bed, threading his long fingers through the younger man's dark chocolate locks.

When they pulled their faces apart, St. Just's eyes had changed. His eyes were dark and calm, but there was a hint of wildness to them.

"Ravage me," Antoine ran his hand through the older man's hair, "Ravage my body."

"My pleasure."

Robespierre pinned his colleague's arms above him with a hand, moving his other hand slowly down Antoine's chest. The younger man quivered with excitement but before he could get out a word, Max's mouth was on his and muffled any noises with a soft, probing tongue. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart and Antoine gasped for breath, lips red from contact. He gripped Robespierre's hair in trembling fingers as the older man moved his mouth down, closer to the sensitive spots-

He groaned, and felt his whole body come alive with sensation. He looked down to see Robespierre grinning at him, licking his lips.

"Oh, you like that? Well, what if I..."

His entire mouth explored Antoine's cock excruciatingly slowly. At each touch St. Just's breathing became quicker until he was panting. He could feel Robespierre's tongue swirling around his member, and it was driving him insane. When the older man planted a line of kisses down his throbbing member, Antoine knew he was close. He gripped the bedsheets in preparation for what he knew was about to come, and-

Robespierre pulled back, sensually licking his dripping lips and grinning at Antoine. He moved the damp hair out of his lover's face tenderly, keeping the younger man pinned to the bed.

"No! I- I need-arghhh!"

Max laughed, leaning in close to St. Just's ear.

"I want you to beg for it." He watched Antoine's pupils dilate as he licked the soft spot right behind his ear.

"No! I hate-"

"Beg." He reached down with his hand and slowly stroked the length of his member with one nimble finger.

"I want... unghhh... I want it. Max... I _need_ it..."

In one movement Antoine was lying on his stomach and he felt the warm weight of Robespierre on him. The latter gently took ahold of Antoine's hair and thrust his hips forward, drawing a cry from the younger man that was a mixture of pleasure and pain. He could feel St. Just tight around him, and he grunted as he stroked quickly and hard.

Antoine felt himself release. His muscles spasmed and tightened around Robespierre, who seconds later found his whole body shaking as an orgasm wracked his body until he was spent, sweating, collapsed on top of his lifelong friend.

_He looked slowly at Antoine, and whispered, "YOLO."_

_ Then he jumped out of the window, wearing only a sheet from the bed. Swinging naked across the street lamps, Robespierre disappeared into darkness and distance._


End file.
